


I can’t Do This Without You

by WaverlyHaught



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaverlyHaught/pseuds/WaverlyHaught
Summary: Just a bit of fun clone on clone action.





	I can’t Do This Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of three stories I wrote during the hiatus between seasons 3 and 4. I've decided that I've spent enough time reading others' works without putting my own out there. I hope you enjoy.

“So, tell me again why we are doing this?” Sarah’s patience was wearing thin and Cosima was asking questions that seem just a little too personal to be for scientific purposes.  
“I told you already Sarah. To understand the natural vs. nurture question, we must look at all aspect of our lives. I can analyze our cells and biology all I want, but to truly understand what makes us different, what makes us unique, I have to ask questions. So please just answer as truthfully as possible.” Sarah was only half listening to Cosima’s rambling, as she wondered how she could truthfully answer without totally freaking out the geek monkey.  
“Alright, Cos. What was the question again?”, Sarah asked even though she very well remembered the question that had been asked.  
“Okay, let’s see....” Cosima said as she scrolled through the questionnaire on her laptop. “Where were we? Right, question 69. How many sexual partners have you been with?”  
Cosima looked up at Sarah over the top of her laptop, giving the punk a look that spoke of more than just a scientific curiosity.  
“Are you asking Alison this question too, because I would just love to know how many wankers she has been with.” Sarah replied with a slight giggle. Once again dodging the question.  
“Sarah...” Cosima said. “All answers are confidential. I won’t tell you Alison’s answers, and I won’t tell her yours. We could skip this question if you want, but if you can’t handle this one, things are only going to become more uncomfortable for you.” A note of teasing entering into her voice. “I figured a tough grifter like yourself wouldn’t shy away from sex questions.”  
“It’s not that.” Sarah said, but she couldn’t bring herself to say what the problem actually was.  
“Okay, let’s just move on and maybe come back to this one?” Cosima said, all joking out of her voice. “Question 70. Have you ever been physically attracted to a member of your own gender?” Again, Cosima looked up at Sarah with eyes that seemed to be asking more than just the words she had spoken.  
“Well that’s a bit of a trick question isn’t it.” Sarah’s temper began to take over as she wondered where Cosima was going with this line of questions. “Would an attraction to another clone be considered a member of my own gender? Or would you just consider me a narcissistic bastard?” Sarah blurted out before she realized what she had said.  
“Wow. Now we are getting somewhere.” Cosima said as she waved her hands through the air. “I was starting to think it was just me, but it would make sense for us to be attracted to each other.....” Cosima continued to ramble about something to do with symmetric faces and genetic offspring, but Sarah tuned her out. Could it be true, Sarah thought, that Cosima felt the same way she did?  
Taking risky chances seemed to run in there genetic code, and once again Sarah decided to give into her desires as she leaned across the table and over the computer. She pressed her lips against Cosima’s and felt the warm breathe of the scientist as she tried to continue her rant until she realized what Sarah was doing. The breathe grew to a moan as Cosima deepened the kiss and placed her hands on Sarah’s shoulders, pulling her closer.  
“Bloody Hell Cosima”, Sarah said as she pulled away holding her arms across her chest.  
Cosima’s eye grew wide as she realized that she had pulled Sarah’s breasts right into the sharp edge of her laptop’s screen.  
“Oh my God, Sarah I am so sorry. That is so not how I wanted this to go at all.” Cosima started to wave her hands around like before and Sarah’s face softened into a smile.  
“So you planned all this did you? Shite Cosima, you really do know how to get into a girl’s pants don’t you.” Sarah said as she pushed Cosima back down into her chair before sitting on Cosima’s lap.  
“Well, maybe I thought you had feeling for me after we talked the other night and I may have concocted this questionnaire to probe you about it. Wow, I so used the wrong word there didn’t I?” Cosima said as she hid her face in Sarah’s back.  
Sarah laughed softly and turned her head so she could see Cosima’s face. “With a confession like that, I’m starting to think you smashed my chest on purpose just so you could massage it better.” Sarah said as she tilted her head back to steal another kiss. “And if that wasn’t what you were planning next, than I think it’s time for a change of plans.”  
Sarah pulled Cosima’s hand around her body and placed it under her shirt just above her breast. Cosima squeezed Sarah’s nipple until it felt like a small stone between her fingers. At the same time her other hand went down between Sarah’s legs, finding her wet and hot.  
“Hmmm.... I guess I’m not surprised you’re into the rough stuff.” Cosima teased before parting her lips to accept another kiss.  
Sarah groaned into Cosima’s mouth as her fingers started to move. Every sweep downward coated her fingers so that they slid easily over Sarah’s diamond-hard clitoris. Cosima never broke their kiss as she stroked faster, enjoying the way Sarah pumped into her groin in an ever increasing tempo. As her excitement built, Sarah brought one hand up to cover the one Cosima had on her chest, making Cosima squeeze harder.  
“Shite.... Cosima Don’t stop,” Sarah said as she tightened when her orgasm started. “Don't stop.” With one final push back into Cosima, Sarah came on her hand.  
When the spasms finally stopped, she turned around and straddled Cosima’s lap. She reached for Cosima’s still-wet hand and linked their fingers together like Cosima had the night they had talked about the future.  
With tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Sarah kissed Cosima’s wrist, just above her tattoo and whispered, “I meant what I said Cosima. I can’t do this without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm always open to comments and suggestions. That being said, this is the first story I've posted, so please be gentle, but honest. -cheers


End file.
